


Stylish

by ll4nce



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, drunk ven, haha - Freeform, i dont know what to say, thats it, vanvenweek2019, very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: How to drink yourself to the brink of oblivion and get a boyfriend in the process 101Day 2: Heartless/Oblivion/Promise
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Stylish

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didnt have enough awesome guides from me :)

Step one: Drink a lot.

Ventus was utterly and completely wrecked. It wasn't a secret - anyone who just glanced at him was probably able to see how drunk he was exactly - so drunk he'd probably fall into a coma if he drank anymore.

He didn't even remember why exactly he started to drink this much. He thought it maybe was because he went drinking with Terra, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Xion, and Naminé again and then realized he was the only one without a significant other which made him feel lonely or something along the lines of that. Honestly, he couldn't even grasp a clear thought at this point anyway.

Well, point is, he was fucking wasted and he didn't know where all of his friends were. His limbs felt wobbly and he threatened to fall over at any point in his strange adventure. He didn't even know where he was walking or why he was walking. Those thoughts were replaced by the weird lurching of his stomach, his spinning head. He felt like he was dipped into water, the sounds he heard and things he saw distorted and vague outlines of what they should be.

He didn't know how much longer his adventure went - it did feel like an eternity, but he didn't trust his mind - until he crashed into someone, eyes looking up to see a three-headed, but handsome man, all three heads staring at him with a frown.

"Hey," Ven slurred and nearly fell over, but the man caught him and held him, helping him to keep standing on his wobbly legs.

"What happened Ventus? Why are you so messed up? Did someone drug you?" A very familiar voice asked, but Ventus had trouble to follow his words with his slow mind. The stranger seemed to realize he didn't understand a thing and sighed.

"What happened Ventus? Why are you so wasted," he repeated, but slower and that's when Ven finally understood that he wasn't looking at a stranger at all. 

He had seen him on some family get-togethers at Sora's - though they didn't seem to get along very well - and had even exchanged some words with the man. Vanitas. Sora's cousin. The one Sora always talked about with an eye roll.

_"If you don't watch it Vanitas will steal your firstborn. Like not even to even out some debt or anything like that. Just because he can. Cause he's that much of a dick."_

Oh, Ventus had heard a lot of stories about Vanitas. And if Sora's to believed, he was the biggest asshole on Earth and as cold as a stone.

"Ventus?" Until now Vanitas was not proving Sora wrong, the way he smacked Ventus's face lightly.

"Stoooop," Ventus drawled. " 'M fine…"

"You look like you're two seconds from passing out after vomiting all over the floor," Vanitas said in a know-it-all manner, making Ventus sulk. Or at least he was thinking he was sulking.

"Urgh. You here alone?" And for some reason Ventus would probably never understand after he sobered up, he nodded, making Vanitas sigh again.

"Tch. Where's Sora when you need him." Still, in Vanitas's firm grasp, Ventus was dragged towards the exit, making him cry out in protest. His feet stopped moving and Vanitas groaned at his sudden resistance.

"You're not staying here," Vanitas said with gritted teeth. "You're gonna get yourself killed. Either by being murdered or of alcohol poisoning."

"Where are you taking me?" Ventus cried, getting the attention of several people close to the exit. They eyed Vanitas with suspicion, making him groan again.

"I'll take you home, idiot." Home did sound nice, Ventus supposed. The urge to just lay down and do nothing was strong, and the best place to do that was home, was it not?

"How nice of you," Ventus cooed and draped his entire body over the other, making Vanitas huff.

"God-! Fucking… please walk on your legs Ventus!" 

"But they feel weird," Ventus whined. "Also nobody calls me Ventus. That's also weird. Everyone calls me Ven."

"Fine! _Ven_ please use your fucking legs! You're too fucking heavy!" Vanitas whisper-shouted, exasperated.

"Anything for you, Vani!" Ventus sing-songed and Vanitas groaned once more but seemed relieved as Ventus moved his legs to walk, albeit wobbly. Plus most of his body weight was still leaning on the other.

They exited the club and Ven escaped Vanitas grip, ignoring his shouted protests - only to immediately faceplant into the ground. He could faintly hear Vanitas sighing: "that's what you get," behind him, but most of his focus was on his lurching stomach and before he knew any better, he had emptied the contents of his stomach on the sidewalk, heaving.

"God you're such a fucking mess," Vanitas said and soon he found himself in the grip of the other once again.

"Where do you live. I called a cab," Vanitas asked. Ventus smiled at him. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or not, but he felt like Vanitas was even more handsome in the moonlight.

"At home," he answered in a daze. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I meant like an address." Vanitas's eyes turned into slits. "You do remember your address right?"

"Oh," Ventus murmured. He tried to think about it, reach his memory. It was almost a lost battle, as his mind was a whirlwind. He wasn't able to think clearly. Yet, from the depths of his focus, words entered his mind, which he then immediately blurted to Vanitas. 

Vanitas nodded and a second later, they suddenly were in a car. Vanitas said something Ventus wasn't able to make out clearly and after what felt like seconds and years at the same time, Ventus leaned in Vanitas once again as he helped him out if the cab.

"I'll expect you to pay me tomorrow," Vanitas said, Ventus only giggling.

"Moonlight looks good on you," he blurted, giggling again. "You're so stylish."

"Stylish?" Vanitas repeated, an eyebrow raised. 

Ventus giggled again. "I like the way you mix red and black. It's stylish."

"Uh-huh…?" Vanitas answered, sounding unsure how to respond. For some reason, Ventus thought it was sweet.

Even though he was horribly, horribly wasted, Ventus was in a good mood. Well, until they entered the elevator. Ventus didn't know that experiencing the elevator was so much more awful when you're drunk.

"This the place?" Vanitas asked. The blond nodded. Ventus was surprised he was still taking care of him, kind off. Ventus had been crying ever since they left the elevator. Sora must be a liar because Vanitas was… really nice. And if he was nice that meant they're friends right?

Vanitas opened the door with the keys Ventus didn't remember giving him and lead him inside, looking around for a second before opening random doors. Once he found a bed he dumped Ventus into it, immediately moving to leave, but Ven cried out, heartbroken. Or… sad enough that Vanitas stopped in his tracks to look at him.

"Please stay, I want to talk!" Ventus begged and Vanitas stared at him as if he had grown two heads. 

"Why me?" Vanitas grumbled but moved back anyways.

"Cause you're nice and cool and stylish!" Ven babbled, making Vanitas raise his eyebrow again.

"Promise me to stay," Ven whispered and Vanitas grumbled once again. "Vani?"

"God fine. Just let me get you a glass of water and I'll stay and we can talk, promise."

Ven smiled and Vanitas turned away to get that glass of water. Once he returned, Ventus chugged it down as fast as he could so he could finally talk to his new friend. Vanitas only watched with mild fascination.

Once he finished that glass he passed it to Vanitas who put it on the night table and opened his mouth to talk - and promptly passed out.

\---

The next morning Ventus woke with a splitting headache and embarrassing memories of last night. He looked around his room to find it empty except for himself. Well, Vanitas did promise to stay and talk, but he never promised to sleep over. So that was fair. Still, Ventus couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed. He kind of wanted to get to know Vanitas better. He had seemed like such a nice person yesterday and Ventus didn't say that only because he was completely wasted. To think the cousin with the stone-hard heart took him home, took care of him and stuck with him even though Ventus must've been annoying as fuck?

With wobbly legs, Ventus stood up to open the door. How he craved something to drink right now that was not alcoholic. His hand moved to open the door, only to have it swinging open right before his eyes, revealing a black-haired man with two cups of coffee in his hand, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Vanitas!" Ventus cried out in surprise, taking a step back. However, he didn't take his wobbly legs into account and immediately fell, Vanitas watching with a slight tug on his lips.

"Morning. I brought some coffee for your hungover ass."

"You stayed!" Ventus said in wonder. Vanitas only rolled his eyes and pressed the cup of coffee into his hands.

"I did promise. Now talk so I can finally leave."

Ventus stared at him for a few seconds. "How about we go eat something together? So I can pay you back too?" He finally asked.

And Vanitas had the weirdest reaction. His eyes widened and he blushed deeply, finally choosing to avoid Ven's eyes.

"S-sure," he stuttered out and glared at the wall. And that's how Ventus knew for certain.

"You're not as heartless as they say, Vani."

Vanitas blushed again, head whipping around to stare at him with wide eyes. Who would've known that Vanitas, the cousin Sora had described as cold and indifferent was actually sweet like this?

Step 2: Improvise?

**Author's Note:**

> ~~its not like i have never gotten drunk and have no idea how being drunk feels-~~
> 
> look at me trying to write happy stories!! trying is keyword
> 
> shout at me over [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ll4nce/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ll4nce?s=09):


End file.
